Scatterbrain
by UrufuKiba22
Summary: After something horrible happens to Raven it's up to the rest of the Titans to save the day and Raven, one problem...Beast Boy's the only one around. RBB KEEP THE FAITH!
1. Broken Emotion

Yo peoples guess who's back! The master has left on a long journey called marching band but he has returned just in time to put up one more fic before The Beast Within is released. Sorry I have been gone so long...trust me it was hard. First I had no time, then the computer was blown to hell by viruses and spy ware. Then I had no time again but now I am back and for good...for a while at least. Well on with the first chapter of the fic appropriately called Scatterbrain.

Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Raises Lighter)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**THE BEGINNING**_

_It all happened so fast..._

_The attack..._

_The scream..._

_The colors...._

But maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, let's start at the beginning. My name is Beast Boy and I am a Teen Titan. We're the super heros that protect Jump City for all of you that don't know who we are. Anyway, it all started with the greatest news of my teenage life, I was going to be left at home alone...with her. The her I am referring to is of course Raven. The dark and misunderstood member of our super hero group. I sometimes call her creepy but I never really mean it...

Anyway, It started just like this

**Titans Tower, early morning...**

"Dude? Where are you guys goin?" Beast Boy asked as he approached Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg while they set their packed suit cases and bags on the ground. "Beast Boy do you listen at all when I talk?" Robin asked hitting his head with his palm. Beast Boy did a stupid grin as he scratched the back of his head. "Uh well..." Beast Boy said as he continued his stupid grin. "Cyborg, Starfire, and I are going to go check up on Tameran." Robin said calmly. "What about Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

Just before the boy wonder could answer the aforementioned dark girl walked in calmly and went to grab a glass of herbal tea. "Hey Raven." Beast Boy said with a grin. "Hello Beast Boy..." Raven said with her normal monotone voice "Where are your bags?" Raven asked a little confused.

"What bags?" Beast Boy asked getting into a crouching position to think. Ravens eyes widened and said, "You...are going with them aren't you?" Beast Boy shook his head in a negative answer. "Robin..." Raven growled severely pissed. "Guys if you value your " Robin said as he backed away which turned into an all out sprint.

After a long and exhausting chase Robin and the others successfully made it into the T-ship and out into outer space on a direct path to Tameran, distant from Ravens reach. Raven sat next to the launch pad breathing heavily as she said, "When they get back..." "I don't know Rae, they took a lot of food and stuff with them so they could be there a while." Beast Boy said walking up behind her.

Raven slowly stood up feeling her heart start going just a bit faster at Beast Boy's voice. It was no mystery that she liked him. Well..to everyone except her and Beast Boy. It was the exact same with Beast Boy, same conditions and everything. But both of them were just to scared that the other wouldn't share their feelings. It was primarily the same. Except one thing...Beast Boy could show emotion, Raven couldn't.

Ravens' brain was going a mile a minute as she though, 'I'm gonna get you Robin...You know if my emotions get out of control...I don't even want to think about it...' Raven stood on the launchpad enveloped in thought when Beast Boy got curious. "Raven you ok?" Beast Boy asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." Raven said icily as she turned sharply. "Raven, chill. I know you're not happy with this but we're stuck with it." Beast Boy said running a bit to catch up to her. 'It's not a matter if I like it or not...' Raven thought as she continued to walk silently.

Raven stayed quiet all day which was natural but this was a different kind of quiet. It was the kind of quiet that held some kind of tension in the air that could be cut with a knife. It took four full hours of Beast Boys slow video game playing and Ravens, ever five minute, page turning before Beast Boy jumped up and said, "OK THAT'S IT!"

He proceeded to transform into as many animals as he could, doing the most pointless and random things he could think of, and at the end he fell down swirls in his eyes as he laughed his head off. 'Randomness...the best thing to chill out.' He thought as the world spun around him. Then he heard the last thing he would ever expect...Raven was laughing.

Lightly I'll give it that but she was still laughing. 'Finally...' Beast Boy thought as he laughed along with her. Suddenly a lamp in the room became incased in a black aura and exploded. Both of the Titans shielded themselves from the blast and when the smoke cleared, Raven sighed and left for her room. "Raven, where are you going?" Beast Boy asked jumping up to walk with her.

"My room Beast Boy and don't follow." Raven said with her normal monotone voice back online. "Ok...I told yah..." Beast Boy said with a grin as he turned to leave Raven alone. "What?" Raven asked looking over her shoulder. "I told you I was gonna make you laugh one day..." Beast Boy said with his 'special' grin. Ravens normally grey cheeks were stained by the pink hue of a blush as she tried to cover it up with her hood. "Bye Rae..." Beast Boy said walking away.

Raven wanted to reach out, grab him in a hug, and never let go...but she knew that couldn't be. Raven sighed and left for her room to meditate. After a few hours she stopped her session and became bored quickly. She quietly walked across the room and entered her closet and in the very back there was a large stuffed chicken. She picked it up and hugged it smelling the light scent of Beast Boy on it from when he first gave it to her.

She held the chicken close to her chest as she walked over to her bed and sat on it all the time holding the chicken like a life line. She lowered her head to the fabric and inhaled a large whiff of Beast Boys scent and she thought, "Some day..." Suddenly the alarm went off. She raced out, throwing the chicken to the side of the room, and hurried down to the control room.

_I felt so smooth after that whole, 'Told you I was going to make you smile' thing. When we met in the control room we found out it was what we thought to be a normal bank robbery but this one was different..._

"We can do this, we can do this, we can do this..." Beast Boy repeated over and over in his mind as he flew in the form of a green Raven. "Beast Boy calm down, we can handle this easily so stop repeating that same sentence over and over again...it's giving me a headache." Raven said looking down at the boy bird.

"Ok, ok...WAIT YOU WERE READING MY MIND?" Beast Boy screamed in his head. "FOR HOW LONG?" Beast Boy thought as Raven answered, "Long enough to know you're nervous. Don't worry Beast Boy we can handle this." Raven said as they closed in on their target.

_I knew something was wrong...I knew this was some kind of ploy...I wish I could have stopped it..._

Raven was the first to enter the bank followed quickly by Beast Boy. The assailant was a man about the age of twenty one and he looked like he belonged in the dark ages. He had on arm gauntlets and he wore a long cape with the word demon sown into the back. He wore bands of metal around his stomach, down his arms, around his neck and head, and some crossed over his knees.

"Ah the Teen Titans, how I have craved this moment for so long." The man said as the metal that covered his body sprang to life and engulfed his arms and every other part of his body turning him into a pure metal man.

"I've seen better..." Raven commented as she released a blast of black aura energy towards the yet unnamed criminal. The criminal easily deflected the blast and charged Raven full force, creating cracks in the ground with each step. "Not today!" Beast Boy yelled turning into a rhino and ramming the criminal. The criminal easily caught Beast Boy and said, "Ha, your animal strength is no match for my metal..."

The criminal threw Beast Boy as he transformed back. Beast Boy landed in a net constructed of Ravens dark aura energy as the criminal laughed. "Where are the others?" The criminal asked cracking his metal knuckles. "It's only us and you whoever you are..." Raven said maliciously. "The names Kymera, and it's only you two...well that's not much of a challenge." Kymera said with a cocky grin. "Shut up!" Raven yelled her anger rising every second. She shot an even stronger blast of energy at him but he caught it and crushed it in his hands.

"If that's all you have, then this will be over soon..." Kymera said egging Raven on. That's when he spotted Ravens red chakra jewel on her forehead. Raven let loose more blasts and threw more objects but Kymera deflected them all and every form Beast Boy took Kymera easily blocked. 'Hmm...I wonder...' Kymera thought as he fought the team of Raven and Beast Boy. He became very over confident in a short time and left many spots open for attack and Beast Boy and Raven took advantage of this.

After getting hit with some pretty decent attacks Kymera stumbled out into the street holding his abdomen. "Had enough Kymera?" Beast Boy asked with a confident tone. "I have not yet begun to fight..." Kymera said as his arm turned into a large living metal snake. "Oh crap!" Beast Boy yelled as he dodged the metal snake. "So Raven, about your chakra jewel...Is it just for fashion...or is there something more?" Kymera asked as he deflected blast after blast of dark aura.

"SHUT UP!" Raven yelled as she grabbed as few cars and flung them in Kymeras direction. Kymeras forearms transformed into two gigantic sword blades and they sliced through the cars easily. "My I do believe that is your favorite phrase...regardless..." Kymera said as he dissolved into a swear lid. "What?" Raven and Beast Boy said at his disappearance. Kymera suddenly appeared out of the man hole behind Beast Boy and he said to Raven, "I want to know if your jewel does what I think it does..."

As Beast Boy turned as Kymera transformed his hand into a curved blade and he swiped it at Beast Boy. Raven screamed as she saw Beast Boy fall to the ground with a large red and

bleeding line going from his forehead down his torn outfit ending at his stomach. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Raven yelled as she grabbed Kymera in her dark aura and threw him a good distance as she ran to her collapsed comrades body. Raven fell next to Beast Boys injured form and she listened for breathing or heart beat. When she found none...

Ravens powers were now on overload as her emotions went on a rampage. "Now you did it..." Raven said dangerously calmly. "Oh what did I do kill you best...wait only friend?" Kymera asked laughing walking over to her. "...you got me mad..." Raven said as four red glowing eyes glared at Kymera from under Ravens hood. 'Time to test my theory...' Kymera thought as he charged Raven his arm turning into a large cannon like gun.

"Kymera..." Raven said with the standard evil double voice. Kymera set up his canon and took aim at Ravens forehead, more specifically her chakra jewel. "DIE!" Raven yelled as she threw as much black aura energy at Kymera. Kymera fired his large cannon and it created a blast just as big if not larger than Ravens attack.

Ravens power and Kymeras canon blast fought for supremacy. "What's a matter Raven, Oh I get it. I didn't just kill your friend...I just killed the one you loved." Kymera said laughing. This made Raven loose her normally calm head as all of her power, and I mean ALL of it, was channeled into that one attack against Kymera.

Ravens dark aura engulfed Kymeras blast and it quickly over came Kymera himself. As he writhed in agony in the black energy, something peculiar happened. Ravens jewel...began to crack. It started with a tiny line, but it soon became a long line that overcame the entire jewel. As soon as the crack was complete, Raven stopped her attack and she let out a blood curdling scream the like human beings have never known. It was like her own essence was being ripped out of her and it hurt, to the point of almost dying of pain.

Out of the crack in Ravens chakra jewel a plethora of colors came out in a single swirling tornado. Soon after the immense tornado the several colors that had made up the twister separated and flew in all different directions.

As the smoke cleared Raven stood in the middle of the street staring blankly into space. Her normal purple and black garb changed into a bland grey uniform featuring absolutely no color at all. Raven swayed for a bit then fell onto her knees. Her eyes then took on a dead tone as she stared at Kymeras falling form. His face was frozen in an everlasting scream as he fell to the ground smoking black and white.

Beast Boys' supposedly dead form began to rise to a sitting position. "Raven..." Beast Boy said as he saw her fallen form. Raven said nothing as her now grey eyes stared into nothingness. "RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled as he jumped and rushed to her side the best he could in his injured state.

"Raven say something please." He said cupping her cheek with his palm. Beast Boy the heard light laughing behind him and his head turned to see Kymera standing with great difficulty as cracks quickly went across his metal plated body. "I knew it..." Kymera said with a superior smirk. "What did you do to her?" Beast Boy yelled at Kymera.

Kymera laughed and said, "I did nothing, it's her who did all the damage." "What do you mean..." Beast Boy growled facing Kymera his eyes full of hate. Kymera laughed again and said, "Raven here is an Azarathian if I am not mistaken, half too if I may judge correctly..." Kymera said as a large crack went down his metal face.

"Her powers are tremendous and detrimental if she lets them loose. The key to her power is her emotions but even more so...her chakra jewel, or for the less intelligent, the red stone on her forehead." Kymera said as he took a step forwards earning several thousand more new cracks going up both legs.

"Her chakra jewel isn't just for decoration boy...it helps keep her emotions under control and when it's broken...well let's just find out and see what happens." Kymera said as the metal began to fall of his form. In a great flash all the metal blew off his body and he fell to the ground smoking. "Kymera! GET UP AN EXPLAIN WHAT YOU MEAN!" Beast Boy yelled at the human Kymera that was now unconscious on the ground.

"Huh, what, who?" Kymera asked as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Who are you? What am I doing here?" he asked as he continued to rub his head. "Do you even know who you are?" Beast Boy asked. "Yeah I'm Scott Marks and I live on the east side of Jump city. Why? Did something happen?" Scott asked slowly standing. "No but you better get home soon dude." Beast Boy said as he returned to Raven.

Suddenly Beast Boy heard more laughing and he looked around to see it was the metal that had once plated Scotts body, it was now on a large and wolf like dog as it laughed at Beast Boy. "Until later...I have a date with an emotion..." the metal plated dog said. The dog then 'melted' into a sewer and disappeared from view. Beast Boy was just about to go and get the metal dog until he heard a rough and tired voice call, "Beast Boy..." He ran to Ravens side as she said his name. "Yeah Rae what is it?" He asked concerned. "The Tower..." Raven said before she fainted.

_So I took Raven back to the tower where I made one of the most surprising discoveries of my life..._

'Raven don't worry we're almost home...' Beast Boy thought as he flew in the form of a pterodactyl with Raven on his back. He arrived at Titans Tower and calmly set down and transformed back, never letting Raven off his back. He quietly walked the halls of Titans Tower hearing the eerie silence penetrate everything. 'Man...its so quiet...' Beast Boy thought as he patrolled the halls with Raven on his back.

He made good time and quickly made it to Ravens room. He entered cautiously and set Raven down on her bed as carefully as possible, then he covered her with the comforter and began to leave to figure out what was going on...until Raven appeared in front of him with a stuffed chicken in her arms. "Beast Boy..." she said timidly.

"Raven you shouldn't be out of bed..." Beast Boy said as he took her hand to lead her back to her bed only to find Ravens form lying quietly on the soft cushioned mattress, sleeping soundly. "Raven?" Beast Boy said as he turned and found the Raven duplicate shaking her head. "Ok what are you?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"I'm...one of her emotions..." The Raven duplicate said quietly and shyly. "You're Timid aren't you?" Beast Boy asked still holding her hand. The Raven duplicate nodded her head. "O...kay how did this happen?" Beast Boy asked really confused. "I don't know...first we were all sitting around, then Rage and Bravery got rely riled then everything just went blank and I ended up here..." Timid said on the verge of tears.

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into someone's arms and she opened her eyes to find Beast Boy hugging her as he said, "Don't worry I'll fix this..." Timids grip on the chicken lessened until it fell from her hands and hit the floor. Timids' arms slowly snaked their way around Beast Boy and she rested her head on his chest. "Thank you..." Timid said quietly as they stood like that for a while "Don't mention it...now where are the other emotions?" Beast Boy asked separating from Timid and leading her into Ravens room.

"I don't know...I'm sorry..." Timid said withdrawing again. "No, no, it's ok...I'll just have to find them some other way..." Beast Boy said calming Timid down. "Well...I might know where one of them is..." Timid said shyly. Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow and looked at Timid as she said nervously, "Knowledge likes to read books and study so she is probably somewhere with a lot of books and stuff..." Timid expecting harsh words but Beast Boy smiled and said. "Good idea Timid, with her we can probably find the others in no time, now where to find books..." Beast Boy said pacing the room in thought.

Timid smiled lightly and said quietly to herself, "No wonder love chose you..." "Huh, what was that?" Beast Boy asked facing Timid. "Uh, I said how about the library?" Timid said quickly as a blush rose to her face. "Well, I was going to say comic book store but library sounds better." Beast Boy said with a smile. "Ok I guess I'm off bye Timid." Beast Boy said as he walked out of Ravens room.

"Wait!" Timid said racing in front of Beast Boy. "What is it?" Beast Boy asked confused by Timids almost constant finger fiddling and her blush. Timid quickly went on tip toe and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before she raced back into the room and closed the door quickly. Beast Boy stood dumbstruck for a few moments until a large grin took up his face, "I think I'm going to like this mission..." He said as he walked out of Titans Tower on his way to the library.

**Dark side of Jump City**

On the dark side of Jump City a grey girl in a blood red cloak was wandering the alleys and dark space between buildings just for the hell of it. All of a sudden a gang of guys with handguns and knives jumped out from a building and said, "Ok sweet stuff, you give us your money and you wont get hurt." The girl just grunted and proceeded to pass them by when the leader yelled, "Hey, you won't get away that easily sweet stuff." The leader proceeded to grab the girls arm only to be met with a large blast of black energy.

"Don't...touch...me..." The red cloaked girl said as she turned to face them her hood lifting slightly showing four red glowing eyes. The boys started screaming and one said, "M-M-MONSTER!" One of the boys fell over a trash can as all the others ran for the hills. The red cloaked girl slowly approached the boy as he tried to scramble away but he just ended up in a corner."W-What...are you?" The boy asked fear filling his voice. "Your worst nightmare..." The grey girl said as she threw a large dumpster at him...

_**END CHAPTER**_

Well how was that? I hope it's good...sorry I have been gone so long. An looking back on it...I have been gone FAR to long...I missed so much. It wont happen again...at least until next year...or until my computer breaks down again. Well Cyah!


	2. The Gathering Starts

Hey all my new and old friends that gave me reviews. Nice to meet you and glad to see some of you came back. Hope you liked the last chapter because...well that was an experiment but now that I have seen how well it went, I'm gonna continue. Well onto the fic!

_Change-Of-Heart2_: Hey whats up, it's been a while huh? I just have one question...what is the second TT topic that you like? Just wondering. Well thanks for the review and hope you enjoy, Cyah!

_warprince2000_: Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

_purplemusicgoddess_: YEAH GO FAITH! KEEP THE FAITH! thanks for the review and hope you enjoy! Cyah!

_Soccerblast2187_: Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

_raven2xhh_: Yeah doin that feel's good dosent it? Yeah...anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this new chapter.One Q how does mine stand out? Meh, whatever thank for the compliments! Cyah!

_gila-mantaeequeen_: Thanks for the review and hope oyu enjoy!

_Steve-Racer_: Don't worry, i rarely dissapoint...i hope, Thanks for the compliments and hope you enjoy! Cyah!

_dana1313_: Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

_blonde shadowcat_:Thanks for the review and yeah the pairing roxors! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Cyah!

_mdizzle999872_: Just at your request...Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy! Cyah!

**_Thanks to all my reviewers! New and Old!_**

Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter) P.S. All of Ravens emotions count as Raven too. What? It's not technically cheating...

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Beast Boy flew through the chilling autumn air in the form of a green raven. He glided the rising and falling air as the sun slowly set on the City of Jump. 'Hmm, now where's that library...' Beast Boy thought as he flapped his wings a few more times to gain some lift. 'Dang...I can't find it!' Beast Boy yelled in his mind as his bird head lifted to the sky.

Suddenly an abrupt updraft caught him by surprise and he flailed helplessly in the wind as it pulled him up then sideways the down. He was able to slow his decent a little but he still hit the ground quite hard.

"Oww...my head..." Beast Boy said as he stumbled around in human form dazed by the ride. After wandering for a few seconds aimlessly as the world spun around him, he paused and laid his hand on the side of a building because, well quite frankly he was gonna blow chunks.

"Ech...I don't feel too good..." Beast Boy said as his stomach purged itself of any remaining food he had for breakfast. After he finished he looked around to see where he was, and he noticed a large sign that read 'LIBRARY'.

"Sweet I found it!" Beast Boy said elated at his discovery. He jumped as he ran inside and he began to look around for the elusive Raven emotion. "Knowledge...oh Knowledge....where are you?" Beast Boy asked as he penetrated farther and farther into the abyss of books called the library.

"Hmm...now where could she be?" Beast Boy asked sitting on the ground thinking. "Excuse me..." a quiet voce asked behind Beast Boy. He ignored it in favor of sitting and still thinking. "Ahem, excuse me..." The voice said again. Beast Boy was starting to get a little annoyed with the voice but he stayed stationary. "Excuse me." The voice said again gaining volume and annoyance. "Hey can't you see..." Beast Boy began to say as he started to turn.

"That the prospect of a brain residing in your cranium is slim to none? Yes I can." Knowledge said dressed in a yellow robe and thick glasses as annoyance was clearly shown on her face and in her voice. "Uh...whatever you just said, I'm sorry." Beast Boy said as he stood. Knowledge rolled her eyes and said, "It's not a problem Beast Boy. I will try expectantly to lower the intelligence of my verbiage to a level more suited to you."

Beast Boy just looked at her with the most confused face he could ever create as Knowledge said, "Oi...I will try to dumb down my speaking so you understand." Knowledge said turning toward the exit of the library. "Oh..." was all Beast Boy said as he followed. "So have you just been here reading this whole time?"

Knowledge nodded and said, "I have waited for you or..." Knowledge said as she trailed off not wanting to continue. "Waiting for what?" Beast Boy asked. "I will explain more at the Tower, we must hurry and acquire all of Ravens emotions before it happens..." Knowledge said as she took off, quite hastily toward Titans tower as Beast Boy followed.

_**Back at Titans Tower...**_

Beast Boy and Knowledge both touched down in front of Titans Tower with Knowledge saying absolutely nothing as she entered the T shaped fortress. "So what did you mean by 'it'?" Beast Boy asked as they entered the room with the Titan Main frame. Knowledge booted it up and said, "Does the name Rage mean anything to you?" Knowledge asked as she entered the mainframe and conducted a scan for the other emotions.

"Oh yeah...that's Raven father right?" Beast Boy asked waiting for the scan to finish. "Technically yes..." Knowledge said getting absorbed in the scan for the others. "So what's the big deal? Doesn't she...or he...whatever it is want to get back in Ravens mind?" Beast Boy asked.

Knowledge smacked her hand with her forehead and asked herself, 'Why did love choose you?' "No Beast Boy, Rage is a loose cannon and...with Trigons influence in her she is the most powerful and destructive out of all the emotions." Knowledge said finding a few blips on the screen. "Trigon?" Beast Boy asked. "Ravens father...a pure demon from Azarath, nicked named Trigon the terrible by all those under him..." Knowledge said with a scowl on her face.

"Wow...why did Ravens mom go with him?" Beast Boy asked reading the scans looking for the closest place on the map. "She didn't have a choice..." Knowledge said as tears gathered in her eyes, "And Ravens mother...fell at the hands of Trigon..." Knowledge said as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

Beast Boy placed a hand on Knowledges' shoulder and said, "I'm sorry..." Knowledge turned her attention back at the hand and traced it up the wrist, and the arm to the face of the boy that love had chosen. 'Now I know why...' Knowledge thought as she smiled through the tears and placed her hand over his. "Thank you Beast Boy..." Knowledge said as he smiled back. "Well I better get goin, the emotions don't find themselves." Beast Boy said as he raced off in the form of a cheetah. "Good luck..." Knowledge said quietly as she turned and ran another scan specifically to find Rage.

_**In the park...**_

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbwwwwhhhhheeeeeeeeee!!!" a grey skinned girl in a pink robe said as she imitated a plane. She fell down laughing as a bunch of adults stared at her with confused eyes. "Hello people!" The very happy girl said as she waved like a crazy person.

A few waved back, a few made crazy signals with their hands and the sides of their heads...and some people, mostly teenagers, flipped her off. Hey she ruined a perfect mood between boyfriends and girlfriends in a park, who wouldn't be mad. Suddenly a green bird floated down from the sky and landed next to the girl who proceeded to pick up the bird immediately and hugged it for all it was worth.

"BB!" The grinning girl said as the green bird transformed into a boy, around his teen years as he gasped for breath in the girls, death grip hug. "Hi...Happy...how....are you?" The boy asked gasping for breath.

"Just fine! It's GREAT to be free!" Happy said with a Cheshire grin letting Beast Boy go. Beast Boy paused for a minute and regained his breath. "Happy, you need to go back in Ravens head." Beast Boy said as seriously as he could while he panted for breath.

"Aw...But I don't wanna go!" Happy said with a pouty face and crossed arms. "Com'mon Happy, it's time to go..." Beast Boy said as he reached for her. She grinned and said, "You have to catch me first!" She then dissolved into a portal that she had freshly created in the ground. "Crap!" Beast Boy said as he tried to dive into the portal but it closed just before he got in.

He sat up and rubbed his nose, "Ow..." He said as he tried to rub out the pain. Then he heard crazy laughter right behind him and he turned his head to see Happy standing there pointing and laughing. Beast Boy growled and said, "Get back here!" He turned into a cheetah and raced after her but she disappeared into one of he portals a smile taking over her face.

As Beast Boy chased the slippery emotion he began to enjoy it more and more. At the end, if it weren't for the fact that cheetahs couldn't laugh he would have been laughing right along with Happy as he chased her all over the park. Beast Boy grew tired of chasing happy and decided to try and trick her...oh boy...

"BB...Where are you?" Happy asked searching all around the parks tree grove. "BB where are you? Com'mon this isn't funny." Happy said getting a little worried...

Suddenly a heavy body collided with her from the front with such a great force that her and the body tumbled down the hill that was behind her. "BB!" Happy said joyfully as they hit the bottom of the hill. "Happy!" Beast Boy said with a great big smile.

They both proceeded to laugh their heads off as they fell on their backs and looked at the clouds. After they finished their laughing fit they decided to try and name clouds the best they could in the darkening sky. "Hey there's a bird!" Happy said pointing up. "Yeah...a raven..." Beast Boy losing focus enough to let the little subtle clue to his feelings slip past his guard.

Happy began to laugh lightly and said, "You know you let something slip..." "Huh?" Beast Boy asked then he thought about it for a second and his face turned dark red in a blush. Happy began to laugh as she sat up hugging her knees to her chest. "Well uh..." Beast Boy said as he sat up rubbing the back of his head. "You really like her don't you?" Happy asked tilting her head to the side.

Beast Boy blushed even more and mumbled something a little to quietly for anyone to hear. "What was that?" Happy asked liking this a little to much. "I said, yeah I do..." Beast Boy said still rubbing the back of his head. Happy smiled and stood up saying, "Well I guess it's time to go back to the Tower." "Huh? I thought you didn't want to go back." Beast Boy asked standing and chasing after her. "I changed my mind." Happy said with a smile.

As they landed at Titans Tower Happy tripped Beast Boy and laughed when he came up with a face full of mud and rocks. "Oh you're gonna get it now." Beast Boy said as he tackled her down into the mud both of them rolling around being caked in the stuff.

When they finally got in the Tower they found that Timid and Knowledge were talking in the living room and a new emotion, clad in an orange robe slept on the couch snoring loudly.

"Hey everybody's what's up?" Happy asked with a grin as Beast Boy stood next to her with the same smile. "You idiots..." Knowledge said as Timid smiled with a blush on her face. "She doesn't mean that..." Timid said quietly. "Well maybe for Happy she does..." Timid said with a slight smile.

"Did...you just tell a joke?" Knowledge said with wide eyes. "Yeah..." Timid said worried. "I'm thinking you're hanging out with Happy to much..." Knowledge said shaking her head as everyone laughed. Well except the one on the couch.

"So who's on the couch?" Beast Boy asked looking the sleeping Raven duplicate over. "That's Lazy, she just showed up on the door step, sat on the couch and fell asleep...figures..." Knowledge said rolling her eyes.

"You wanna talk to her? I can wake her." Happy said with a big grin. "No that's ok." Beast Boy said. "Aw man...I like waking Lazy up, its always funny." Happy said with a pout. "Happy you think everything's funny." Knowledge said pointing out the obvious.

"True..." Happy said with a smile. Beast Boy excused himself and changed into fresher clothes, and coincidentaly more street type clothes. A simple pair of dark blue jeans, a green shirt, and his normal boots with gloves.

He arrived downstairs to find Happy was already clean and joking with the others. "Well I better go out and find another one of you guys." Beast Boy said as he ran out the door. Just before he was about to take off Happy appeared out of a portal and flagged him down. "BB wait a sec!" Happy said. He stopped and said, "Hey what's up?" Beast Boy asked confused.

Happy just walked up to Beast Boy with a wide smile on her face and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Beast Boy was completely shocked as Happy said, "Consider that from Raven..." Happy dissolved into a portal a deep blush present on her face and a cute smile on her lips. Beast Boy touched his own lips in amazement then a large grin crawled onto his face slowly. "Wahoo!" Beast Boy said as he jumped up and turned into a bird doing flips while he was flying.

As Happy walked in to the living room of Titans Tower she seemed to be walking on air as her smile seemed even more vibrant than usual. She spun and danced a briefly in joy humming a little tune as she entered the room. Knowledge was confused but Timid smiled and asked meekly, "You too?"

Happy grinned, if possible, even wider and nodded like a madman. After a few moments of Timid and Happys knowing smiles and Knowledges confusion Lazy woke up and said, "I miss anything?" "No, nothing at all..." Timid and Happy said in sync. Knowledge just shook her head as Lazy shrugged and went right back to sleep...

_**On the dark side of Jump City...**_

The grey skinned girl garbed in a dark red cloak looked at the blood stained dumpster that resided in the corner of the ally with a dark devious grin on her face. "That was fun..." The girl said wickedly cracking her neck with a simple twist of her head.

"My you have caused quite a chaotic zone here haven't you?" a voice behind the girl said. The girl picked up a pipe from under the ground and threw it at the voice only to hear a crash but no contact with a being. "Now calm yourself, I am merely a friend, a servant, if you will have me Trigon the terrible." a metallic plated dog said as it emerged form the shadows and bowed.

"Rise, what business have you with me?" The red cloaked girl said as she transformed into a tall white haired, red skinned, demon of a man. Four glowing yellow eyes glared at the dog as power seemed to surge from its body.

"Master Trigon, I only wish to aid you in your mission, allow me to become your armor and with my power combined with you own, you shall rule once more." the dog said rising from it's 'bow'.

Trigon tapped his chin in thought and said with a dark grin, "I agree to the terms but what do you get for your service?" Trigon said as the metal jumped from the dog to his own form. "The chance to serve a master as powerful and destructive as you is all I need master Trigon." The metal said as it finished becoming the armor.

"Tell me servant, what is your name?" Trigon asked as he began to walk toward the calm part of Jump City. "Why, I am called many things sir, but I do prefer the name Kymera." The metal said falling dormant. Trigon grinned and cracked his armor plated knuckles as he said, "It is time Raven...time for you to befall the same fate your mother did so many years ago..."

_**END CHAPTER**_

Well how was that? Good or bad? I hope it was good...so much homework and projects haven't had enough time to update. Oh about the emotions...I can NOT find a single web site who can give me a straight answer so...I leave it up to you. What are Ravens emotions and what are their 'colors'? I need your help BAD. Anyway...Hoped you enjoyed. Well Cyah later!


	3. It Continues

Hey humans how's you fall comin along? Good I suspect, anyway this chapter is confusing. Hope you can enjoy and figure it out at the same time...

_Change-Of-Heart2:_ Hey how's it going, good I hope: Oh I read that...loved red's. It's my favorite. Anyway, Thanks for the review and compliments, hope you enjoy!

_warprince2000:_ Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

_MadiS/Lfan:_ Thanks for the review and the ideas...hmm, good ideas but I think a few are off. but I like the idea of soft purple. Anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

_blone shadowcat:_ Thanks for the review and the great compliment, hope you enjoy!

_fierytopaz:_ Wow...talkative thing ain't yah...Well to explain my actions...The battle was rushed because I am not very good at battle scenes. Kymera can explain what is happening to Raven because...well you and the rest of the viewers will see but trust me it makes at least some sense. Brave appears here...as well as one you sugested. Exadurated...what is you definiton? Peace is a good idea...so is the split loves thing but I think it will throw off the whole story...No timid was the grey emotion, sadness...I have no idea. Well thanks for the ideas and the review and I hope you enjoy!

_gila-manatee-queen_: hmm, I'll look into that, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

_mdizzle999872:_ Thanks for the review and advice and hope you enjoy!

_raven2xhh:_ Thanks for the review and compliments. Hope you enjoy!

_scubagurl:_ Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

**_THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!_**

**_START CHAPTER..._**

Beast Boy was once again scanning the skies of Jump City in search of all the elusive Raven emotions. He had all but given up hope of finding any of the others after searching until night fall with no results. Beast Boy landed and transformed back into a human as he sighed. "Man this is tough..." Beast Boy said as he looked around for a place to rest for a bit.

"Hmm, Hong's tofu isn't far from here...I could rest there for a while before I start searching again..." Beast Boy said to himself as he walked westward toward his beloved tofu joint. Beast Boy arrived at Hong's tofu in no time flat as he entered for a short rest.

"Hey BB the usual?" a guy behind the counter said as Beast Boy took a seat. "No not today Jack, I got a lota work today and I only came here for a short rest..." Beast Boy said looking out the window.

"Dude, you can work on an empty stomach, here one on the house." Jack said as he tossed a plate of Tofu at Beast Boy. "Thanks dude..." Beast Boy said as he lazily caught the plate and chowed down with a depressed face. "Hey BB what's wrong dude? You look down..." Jack said leaning on the counter. "Nothin man..." Beast Boy said looking out the window and slowly eating his food.

"Bull dude, you've been starin out that window since you got here like you expect something really important to walk by." Jack said shaking his head. Suddenly a Raven emotion, garbed in a dark forest green robe walked by.

Beast Boy just about choked on his tofu as he jumped up. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Beast Boy yelled chasing after the emotion. Jack was very confused as he asked, "Was it something I said?"

"HEY WAIT UP!" Beast Boy yelled at the retreating emotion. The emotion turned around and when it saw Beast Boy it smiled. "BB hey what's up?" The emotion asked looking down at Beast Boy who had his hands on his knees as he huffed and puffed his breath back.

"Lookin...'huff' for...'huff' you..." Beast Boy said between breaths. "Ok you found me...well I have to go cyah BB." the emotion said as they started to walk away. Beast Boy, his breath back, asked, "Where're you goin?"

"To find Rage duh, gotta find something in this boring city to spark my interest." the emotion said with a grin. "You're Brave aren't you?" Beast Boy asked as the emotion took it's hood down. "In the flesh...well for now at least." Brave said as she started to walk again. "What do you mean for now?" Beast Boy asked catching up.

"Eventually, when Raven gets enough emotions, she'll wake up and come looking for me and Rage. I can't fight Rage in her mind so I want to do it now..." Brave said simply. Beast Boy sighed and said, "Well, that's kinda why I'm here..."

Brave glared at him and said, "Let me guess, you've come to get me so I can go back into Ravens head..." Beast Boy nodded while Brave scoffed. "I won't go back until I get a good fight in!" Brave yelled angry.

Suddenly a large explosion happened down the street. "Oh man..." Beast Boy said as Brave smiled and rushed off toward the explosion. It turned out to be a villain, going by the name Razor, who was going on a rampage for the hell of it.

Razor was a medium height man with blood red hair that spiked straight up and slightly back. His exaggerated collar extended so far up that only his eyes could be seen...all three of them.

His eyes were silver except for the third which was gleaming blood red with a burning yellow slit pupil. His large overcoat covered his entire body unless he moved. This is when it revealed all his weaponry.. his arms and legs were covered in straps holding a myriad of blades on his body.

Razor grabbed a handful of blades from his legs and threw the cluster at a car making it explode on impact. Razor made a dark gravelly laugh as he ran at tremendous speed down a random street. That was until he was met by a powerful kick to his stomach that stopped him in his tracks.

Razor growled as he landed on his feet and turned to his assailant. "Raven..." Razor said in a gruff voice as his third eye burned with hate. "Not quiet, but I'm still gonna kick your butt." Brave said as she went for a head on attack.

Razor pulled out some knives and threw them at Brave all of them just barely missing. "Close but no cigar!" Brave said as she got closer and prepared for a kick.

Razor was surprised his aim failed when Brave kicked him in his chest, grabbed his head, and threw him into a solid brick wall. Razor jumped up growling as he threw even more knives at Brave.

Brave just smiled as she caught all five of them with ease. "Impossible!" Razor shouted as Brave merely grinned and threw the knives back at him.

Razor dodged the knives and they hit the wall behind him with such force that they went all the way through the wall. Razor angered by the showing up rushed Brave with a small handle of a knife in his hand.

As he ran a large cleaver like blade emerged from the previously empty handle. Brave just smiled and dodged Razors attacks with ease. She kicked away the sword and knocked Razor back. "You're goin down now!" Brave said as she surged toward Razor.

Razor just laughed with a hoarse voice and pulled back his right hand having five razor blades spring from his black gloved fingers like claws. Brave didn't see it until it was to late.

As Razor dodged her kick, he raked the five razor blades across her side giving her five deep gashes that bled profusely. Brave screamed in pain as the blades pierced her flesh and she fell to the ground in severe anguish.

"Die...Raven..." Razor said as he drew back his hand for an attack. Suddenly a large green ram crashed into his side and knocked him down. Beast Boy morphed from his animal form to his normal human form.

"Brave are you ok?" Beast Boy asked bending down to inspect the wound. It was wide open and a white shining spek inside showed that she had been slashed to the bone. "It's ok B...B..." Brave said as she lost consciousness.

"Die...die...die..." Razor said as he rushed Beast Boy. Beast Boy was quiet for a moment until he snapped and yelled, his form shifting into a vicious dinosaur from earths past. Razor faltered for a moment and Beast Boy took this opportunity to jump at his attacker. When Razor was underneath him, he crashed down with a vicious claw that went through Razor like a knife through butter.

"Die...Dzzizzz." Razor said as he stood with a gigantic hole in his stomach and sparks shooting from him. Razor threw a large blade and It just caught Beast Boy on the cheek causing blood to leak down his face from the cut.

"GO DOWN AND STAY DOWN!" Beast Boy yelled as he transformed into a yeti and jumped on Razor tearing him apart piece by piece. Inside Best Boys head it was a repeating thought, to kill Razor for hurting Brave. When Beast Boy changed back to human form, he was panting heavily and Razor lay on the street in small mechanized parts.

_**BACK IN TITANS TOWER...**_

'Huh...where am I? Why is it so dark..." Brave thought as her mind slowly woke from her pain induced slumber. Brave started to get up but a sharp pain ran up her side forcing her to lie back down.

"You shouldn't try to get up..." a familiar voice said. "Knowledge?" Brave said as she opened her eyes to see the one and the same yellow cloaked emotion standing next to her.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Brave asked siting up despite the pain. "Out searching for another emotion." Knowledge said checking the statistics on the screen next to Braves bed. "You really pulled a numskull move back there you know..." Knowledge said rolling her eyes, "Not like I didn't expect it from you." She added looking over the progress of the injury.

"What happened?" Brave asked holding her bandaged side in pain. Knowledge sighed and said, "You did something foolish and Beast Boy rescued your ass, pardon my french." Knowledge said typing some numbers into the computer.

"Details..." Brave said with a dry look. "He ripped Razor apart piece by piece, down to the bare gears. That specific enough?" Knowledge said her eyes turning from the screen to Brave.

Brave was silent, it wasn't like Beast Boy to go that ape on something unless it really pissed him off. "All to pieces?" Brave asked worried about BB's mental stability.

"Yes, then he carted you back here and requested us to bandage you up. We asked if there was anything else we could do to help but all he asked for was hydrogen peroxide to cleanse the cut on his face. He sat in here for a few hours with you waiting for you to wake up but when you didn't he left to find everyone else." Knowledge said.

Brave sat in silence and thought it over. She gritted her teeth and regardless of the pain, stood on her own accord and started for the door. Knowledge sighed and walked to Braves side.

"And where are you going?" Knowledge said with a quirked eyebrow. "To...help...BB...ow..." Brave said walking with great difficulty.

"You can't help him in your condition, just let him do this without you..." Knowledge said trying to guide Brave back. "NO!" Brave yelled, "If he tries to go against Rage by himself he'll...he'll..." Brave said with her eyes watering with tears.

"Don't worry, we won't let him be that stupid..." Knowledge said knowing full well Rages power. "Let's get you back to your bed so you can heal faster..." Knowledge said as she led Brave back to the room helping her by being a support.

"You don't think he'll..." Brave asked as she sat down on the bed. "No, I warned him about Rage already, he can't be that stupid..." Knowledge said with hope in her mind.

_**IN JUMP CITY...**_

Beast Boy flew over Jump City searching for any emotion whatsoever when he finally came to one of Ravens favorite cafés. 'Hm...I wonder if anyone is in there...' Beast Boy in bird form thought.

Beast Boy landed and quietly entered the café finding it almost empty except for one black cloaked girl in the back. "Jackpot..." Beast Boy said to himself as he walked over to the Raven clone.

"Hi." Beast Boy said with a smile as he sat down. The Raven clone turned to Beast Boy surprised at his sudden appearance. "Oh hi..." she said with a depressed tone. "What's the matter?" Beast Boy asked as the Raven emotion stood up and walked out of the café after paying.

After several minutes of silence Beast Boy said, "Ok I'm used to Ravens cold shoulder but you take the cake, what'd I say?" "Nothing, and that's just it..." The Raven clone said turning to him with watery eyes.

Beast Boy walked up to the emotion and said, "It'll be ok..." "NO IT WON'T!" the emotion said it turned away. "I hate it..." The emotion said with a voice that showed she was angry and crying. "Hate what?" Beast Boy asked.

"How you payed more attention to her..." the emotion said still not facing him. "Who?" Beast Boy asked in response. "Terra..." The emotion said with a tone in her voice that could only be described as pure hatred.

"What?" Beast Boy asked confused. "How you always spent more time with her than you did me. How you were practically obsessed with her. How you...loved her, then and now." The emotion said with anger and spite in her voice.

"But I can't blame you, who could like me. A creepy, dark, ugly girl..." The emotion said on a self character mutilation streak. "STOP!" Beast Boy yelled, the mere volume of his voice stopping anything withing a five mile radius.

The emotion was stunned, she had never heard such a voice from Beast Boy before. "Now look, I USED TO have a crush on Terra, I admit it. But it could never compare to how I feel about Raven." Beast Boy said through gritted teeth. The emotion still didn't look convinced but agreed to come with him back to the tower to get back in Ravens head.

When they got to Titans Tower they landed on the roof rather than the front entrance. "Beast Boy why did we land here?" the emotion asked confused. "I wanted to say something..." Beast Boy said looking the emotion in the eyes. "You say I don't care about you, you say the only one I cared about was Terra, you're wrong."

"But..." The emotion started but Beast Boy stopped her with a finger to her lips. "Shh, don't say anything until I'm done ok." The emotion nodded and Beast Boy continued, "I used to care about Terra...but when she betrayed us, I began to think more. Why did I like her, why was I so obsessed with her..."

Beast Boy paused with a long breath and said, "I couldn't remember...I didn't know why I did any of those things and I still can't." Beast Boy grabbed his head looking like he was trying to think.

"The only thing I can remember is a girl, always dressed in a dark purple robe and a glare that could scare the devil." Beast Boy said with a slight smile. "Whenever I asked myself who I liked the most, who I loved, her picture always came up instead of Terras. I always saw Raven." Beast Boy finished with a serious tone.

The emotion began to cry and she quietly and slowly walked up to Beast Boy encircling him with a hug. "Thank you...now I know why..." The emotion said as she separated and walked down the stairs to meet with the other emotions. Beast Boy looked after the emotion and shrugged saying, "I expected a kiss, but hey a hug's just as good."

Beast Boy then took off in the form of a bird but a pair of violet eyes looked out from the stairs on the roof. "When you find her you'll get enough of those to last you a life time..." The emotion Beast Boy had just retrieved said with a slight smile as she descended into Titans Tower.

_**IN DOWNTOWN JUMP CITY...**_

A tall armored man walked along the alleyways of Jump City, the entire time his feet leaving gigantic burning marks in the ground as it burned at the direct contact with his dark being. Suddenly he came across a large mechanical carcases that had been shredded to its base components.

Just as he was about to pass it a voice from the armor said, "Wait master..." The red man stopped and said, "What is it Kymera, you know we have a schedule to keep..." "I know master but I have a use for this dead robot..." The metal said as it gathered the remains with a few strands of its living metal.

In a matter of seconds the robot was absorbed and a brand new spiked gauntlet took the place of the old plain one. "What sorcery is this?" The red man asked his armor. "It is my assimilation reflex sir... the more titanium I absorb, the bigger I grow." The metal dubbed Kymera said.

"Ah, a very useful skill.." The red man said as he continued walking. 'Especially when I enact my plan to take you over 'master'..." The metal thought as it laughed in its mind. The metal returned to its dormant state as its wearer continued to tread through the streets of Jump City.

_**END CHAPTER...**_

Well how was that? Sorry if it was RUSHED! I had a lot to do and I had close to no time to do this, if you call thirty minutes a long time. Oh by the way the emotion at the end was Denial inspired by a reviewer. Well that or Rejection or Jealousy...whichever you think is best take it as that. Anyways hope you enjoyed, Cyah!


End file.
